1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting head, an ink jet type recording head is known which discharges ink drops from nozzles by causing pressure change in ink in a pressure chamber that communicates with the nozzles.
In a configuration of the ink jet type recording head, a first nozzle array in which the nozzles are arranged in a constant direction and a second nozzle array in which similarly nozzles are arranged in the constant direction are arranged in a direction that is orthogonal to the constant direction so that the nozzles are placed at a higher density, and the first nozzle array and the second nozzle array are placed in a shifted manner in the constant direction (so-called staggered arrangement) (refer to JP-A-11-309877).
However, when the first nozzle array and the second nozzle array are placed in the constant direction in the so-called staggered arrangement as in JP-A-11-309877, a distance between the nozzles (pitch between the nozzles) in the constant direction is short so as to ensure flow path and partition wall dimensions which are required to form an individual flow path of each of the nozzles, and thus there is a limit to densification.
Also, when the densification is in progress after ensuring the dimensions and a margin with respect to an error during assembly of members constituting the flow path, a shape of the flow path may be complicated and, as a result, stagnation may be likely to occur in the flow of a liquid in the flow path. The stagnation may cause bubbling (reduction in bubble discharge) in the flow path, and stable liquid ejection from the nozzle may be hindered.
The above-described problem is present in not only the ink jet type recording head but also the liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid other than the ink.